Nick Wilde
Nick Wilde is the other protagonist of Zootopia: A City of Mystery and Romance. About him Nick Wilde is a handsome male Red fox living in the city of Zootopia. Born twenty-eight years before the Nighthowler Crisis, he is the son of famed businessfoxes Robin and Marian Wilde, the owners of Wilde Restaurants, Inc. At age eight, he was the victim of species-related bullying at the hands of some mean prey children at the Junior Ranger Scouts, who shredded his uniform and placed a muzzle on him. However, his parents quickly found out and removed the muzzle. Nick then resolved to make a difference in the world. Unlike his family, he works as a private detective, owning his own agency, the Foxwood Detective Agency, and has his own office. He proved himself as the best detective in the city, even working with the ZPD in several instances when they needed help on theft cases. However, his biggest case came when a beautiful female bunny, Judy Hopps, the first bunny in the ZPD, came to his office. After speaking to her, he agreed to help her. Both of them were smitten by one another as well. They promptly began working on the case together, and solved it, bringing the perp, who turned out to be the sheep assistant mayor of the city, to justice. As well, they fell in love, began dating and eventually got married. Judy also left the ZPD due to various reasons and became Nick's assistant. A year after their marriage, he and Judy become the proud parents of the first predator/prey hybrid child in Zootopian history, a son who they named Hunter Wilde. Attire Nick is most often seen wearing a bright green tropical shirt, a blue, red-striped tie and beige pants, While working, he also wears an old timey detective hat and trench coat. He also wears other outfits, such as a tuxedo at his wedding to Judy. At home, he either wears a soft t-shirt, or goes shirtless, and soft shorts. Family *Robin Wilde- Father *Marian Wilde- Mother *Judy Wilde (nee Hopps)- Wife *Hunter Wilde- Son *Levi Wilde- Uncle *Lotta Wilde- Aunt *Vixey Tanfur (nee Wilde)- Cousin Trivia *His nickname for his girlfriend, later wife, Judy, is "honeybuns". This is a reference to her backside. *Judy's nickname for him is "Sparky". *Due to his attraction to her, Nick was prone to checking out Judy when she wasn't looking during the case. Gallery Nick when young.JPG|Nick as a child, just before the Junior Ranger Scouts incident Category:Canon Zootopia characters Category:Characters Category:Characters born and raised in Zootopia Category:Males Category:Foxes Category:Red foxes Category:Canines Category:Detectives Category:Adults Category:Young adults Category:Members of the Foxwood Detective Agency Category:Members of the Wilde family Category:Boyfriends Category:Husbands Category:Married characters Category:Characters in a romantic relationship Category:Cousins Category:Protagonists Category:Secondary protagonists Category:Handsome characters Category:Investigators Category:Characters involved in the Nighthowler Crisis Category:Members of Wilde Restaurants, Inc Category:Characters who were bullied Category:Fathers Category:Sons-in-law Category:Brothers-in-law Category:Predators Category:Characters with a nickname Category:Natives of Zootopia Category:Residents of Zootopia Category:Business owners Category:Parents of hybrid children Category:Tods Category:Characters in an interspecies relationship Category:Characters involved in bringing down the Syndicate